Twin Trick
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Ten years ago, John and Elizabeth got divorce and split up their twin daughters. Now the girls meet at summer camp and cook up a plot to get their parents back together. The Parent Trap on Atlantis. Shweir and TeylaRonon
1. Separated

Disclaimer: Atlantis belongs to rich men, not poor teenagers.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is fic I got while thinking about The Parent Trap, I ended up buying it a few weeks later so I could get ideas. This one is very close to my heart because me and my sister are identical twins. So this is for twins and people who want to be twins everywhere.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: As she said we are twins so the banter in this story is real, we know what it is like to wake up in the morning and see your mirror image. This story is fun because it combines my personal experiance with my favorite TV show. Of course we have Shweir and Teyla/Ronon. What story do we write together that doesn't have those pairings.

* * *

Twin Trick

Chapter 1: Separated

Alone in her quarters, Elizabeth thought about the recent blow out between her and her husband. _War and Peace_ lay open on the floor where she had thrown it at John. He'd dodged it, but it made the point. He had stormed out, leaving her alone with their twins Rachel and Rebecca.

Why was it like this? It wasn't before. Everything was fine when she was pregnant, blissful in fact. She didn't know when the problems came and the arguments broke out. It could have been the stress of raising two kids, or maybe the threat of the Wraith growing stronger. All that mattered was that it was getting too much to bear.

Elizabeth wiped her wet cheeks, and tip-toed to her sleeping babies. Rebecca was the sweet one, always going to sleep at the right time, and hardly ever crying. Her sister Rachel was the opposite. Her howls could be heard at all hours in the night, and she never slept at all. John was the only one who could quiet her down. When he was off-world it was a struggle to feed Rachel, who would only behave for her father. These precious children were the only good thing that had come out of her marriage.

She couldn't stay here, it was getting to hard. The yelling and cold shoulders were getting too much for her to bear. Elizabeth pulled out her suitcase from the closet, and hurriedly packed her things not caring about neatness. The suitcase snapped shut, and her gaze fell on her children. Could she take them with her? Of course she could.

She grabbed a diaper back, and proceeded to pack her things when she remembered Rachel. She wouldn't eat without John. A part of her said to hell with him, take her with you, but another part told her that she would be happier here with them. Tears rolled own her cheeks as she unpacked Rachel's things. Her heart broke as she stared at the sleeping infants and picked up Rachel.

The little baby didn't cry for once, but only opened her eyes for a moment before closing them again. Elizabeth held her close as she sobbed. After several minutes, she placed Rachel back in her crib. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she picked up Rebecca and put her in the basinet. She shouldered the diaper bag, picked up the suitcase in one hand, and the basinet in the other.

The _Daedalus_ was waiting for her as she walked into the Gateroom. She looked at the Stargate before sending word to Caldwell she was ready.

At the top of the stairs she saw John standing there watching her go. For a second Elizabeth thought he was going to stop her, but he made no move to. Her grip on the suitcase tightened as the beam took her away from Atlantis. It was over.

* * *

_Ten Years Later: New York City_

In the penthouse suite of one of the finest apartments in New York, Rebecca Weir was packing her suitcase. Traveling was not something new to her. Her mother was one of the best diplomats in America, and ever since she was little Rebecca had journeyed with her to foreign countries. Of course this trip wasn't going anywhere exciting, just to a summer camp in Maine.

"Becca how is the packing going?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

Rebecca closed the suitcase with a click, and smiled at her mother, "All done."

Elizabeth shook her head softly, "You're faster than I am." Elizabeth was heading out soon for a meeting in France, so she wouldn't be able to see Rebecca off.

"I'm glad you agreed to go to Camp Spencer," Elizabeth said, "I know you have fun running around the globe with me, but I want you to meet more girls your age."

"I know Mom," Rebecca told her, "Actually I'm really excited."

"That's good," Elizabeth said, and then sighed, "I'm going to miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, Mom."

Rebecca walked over to her bookcase and selected a few to bring, two of them in German. Living with a diplomat had influenced her into learning different languages. So far she spoke German and Latin fluently, but she was always open to learn more.

"It's not like I'm going to Atlantis or anything," Rebecca said with a smile.

Her mother laughed, "As if I would let you go to another galaxy for a summer camp."

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Rebecca asked.

"I have no reason to," Elizabeth replied.

"Don't you miss leading the expedition and saving planets from the Wraith?"

"Sometimes, but it's a lot like raising a ten year old."

"_Hey now that is insulting!"_ Rebecca exclaimed in German.

"_Ah, so you want to switch languages now, do you really think that will work?_"

"What's going on in here?" Michelle Turner stepped in when she heard them laughing.

"Mom said that raising me was like fighting the Wraith."

"That is insulting," Michelle agreed.

"Remind me why I begged for the president to give you security clearance," Elizabeth said.

"So that way you could explain why you returned with a daughter without lying to me," Michelle said.

Michelle was an old friend of Elizabeth's. After leaving Atlantis, Elizabeth asked her to stay with them sort of as a friendly housekeeper or roommate.

"This is all fun, but I have a flight to catch," Elizabeth said. She kissed Rebecca, "Good bye, Becca. Have fun."

"I will, Mom," Rebecca said. She knew she would. Friends were going to be made this summer, life long friends she hoped. Looking out her window, Rebecca wondered who else was going to Camp Spencer, and where they came from.

* * *

_Atlantis_

It was dark in the bedroom, with only thin needles of light coming from the window shades. The room was covered with posters of various artists and actors. The door opened, and John walked in.

A lump lay in the bed, with the spread covering it completely. Only a few brown curls peeked out to say that the lump was human.

John peeled back the covers, "Get up you lazy slug," He said cheerfully.

Rachel groaned and grabbed the covers without opening her eyes.

"Uh uh, you need to pack," John told her.

"I need to sleep," Rachel replied.

John shrugged and scooped her out of the bed. Rachel shrieked and opened her eyes immediately clinging to his shirt, "Dad, what the heck are you doing!"

"Apparently you have forgotten how to get up, so I'm re-teaching you."

John dumped her onto the floor; luckily she didn't fall and landed on her feet safely.

"Where did you get your laziness from?" John wondered aloud.

"You."

"Oh."

After pulling out a suitcase form the closet, John dropped it onto the rumpled bed, "Pack."

"I always knew deep down inside you wanted to get rid of me," Rachel sulked.

"And that day has come," John teased.

"Do you really think that going to a camp and singing _Kumbaya_, is going to help me make friends?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, you can't spend your whole life playing around with scientists and military personnel," John said, "You need to have friends your age."

"Who says?"

"I don't know, Freud?"

Rachel opened her dresser and pulled out a pile of clothes and dumped them into the suitcase.

"Aren't you going to fold those?" John asked.

"Do you?"

"Good point."

"Are you going to drop me off at Camp Doom?"

"It's Camp Spencer, and no I can't. I'm too busy with the Grentorians, but Rodney is going to take you."

Rachel's green eyes lit up, "Oh this going to be fun."

"Now, Rach, don't do anything too mean to him," John said, "Putting salt on his food is okay, but shaving his eyebrows while he's asleep again is going to far."

"That was your idea!"

"Yeah well, should know better than to live by my example," John replied.

"You're my father, whose example am I supposed to live by?"

"Teyla's?" John offered.

"Hmmm?" Rachel mused, "She could teach me to kick your butt better."

"Forget Teyla then," John said, "Live by your own example, which means packing…now."

Hours later both Rachel and Rodney were in the Gateroom with their luggage in hand. Rachel hugged Teyla and Ronon in turn; Rachel couldn't help but tease Teyla one last time before going to Earth.

"Don't marry Ronon while I'm gone." She whispered in the Athosian's ear. It was worth the look on Teyla's face. Honestly Rachel had no idea why Teyla wouldn't marry Ronon; it wasn't like he hadn't asked her.

John hugged Rachel, "Be good, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

John rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad."

John looked over at Rodney, "Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

"Yeah, like that'll be easy," Rodney replied.

"Rodney."

"All right, I'll try."

"Good," John said. He tapped his radio, "_Daedalus_, your passengers are ready."

Within a second the beam flashed down, and Rodney and Rachel were gone.

"Well," John said sadly, "There she goes."

"I have a question," Ronon began, "how is she going to explain everything to the other kids?"

"The SGC will give her a cover story." John explained.

"And what happens if she sees Elizabeth?" Teyla asked with annoyance.

John rolled his eyes, "That is highly improbable."

"Why?" She said testily, "To your knowledge she was still a part of the program. When Rachel arrives it is possible that she could see either Elizabeth, Rebecca or both!"

"Teyla…" John began but was interrupted.

"Which ever way you try to explain it she will believe that you abandoned them as well she should!"

Now Ronon rolled his eyes, "Thanks Sheppard, she's hard to handle when she gets like this." He spoke from experience, he loved Teyla but when the subject of Elizabeth or Rebecca was brought up she could be down right frustrating. The truth was that Teyla had always been angry as John for letting Elizabeth go, taking one of the girls with her.

Teyla glared at him but then her attention turned to a computer screen. One of the personnel watching a news program that came every time the _Daedalus_ docked on Atlantis. The news report showed Dr. Weir giving a speech at the French Consulate. Teyla also noticed that John was watching the screen even more intently than she.

"Do you even still care for her?" She asked gently, John didn't answer he just continued to watch his ex wife leave the stage with thunderous applause. Teyla smiled, "I still believe you do."

* * *

A/N: Well this was a fun chapter to write and next chapter the twins are in camp and meet so tell us what you think so you can give us inspiration to keep writing. 


	2. Doppelganger

Disclaimer: We own like fifty bucks between us, how could we own Stargate: Atlantis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: My sister bullied me into writing this chapter but I'm glad she did. I'm afraid there's no shippiness but I hope you have a good laugh.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter was interesting for me because my sister really needed my help. The math-a-thon was done by me because when it comes to things like the circumfrence in a circle to my sister it's like it was written in another language. I loved this chapter and next chapter the twins figure out they are related.

* * *

Chapter 2: Doppelganger

The sleek black limousine chugged along the dusty road that led to Camp Spencer. Rebecca was plastered to the window taking in the lush nature outside.

"You know it's not like the Pope is outside," Michelle said from beside her, "just trees."

"I know but I've never seen Maine before," Rebecca replied.

"Yes, Maine is just a million times more exciting, than Paris, Rome, London and don't forget Beijing," Michelle said.

"It may not be glamorous, but it is beautiful."

"I'll give you that," Michelle said. She leaned over and pointed in front of the limo, "There it is, Becca."

A large sign decorated with autumn leaves and moose said Camp Spencer. Several large cabins were behind it, as well as two larger building. One apparently was the Camp Office while the other was the cafeteria.

The limousine pulled inside, and parked in front of the office. Both Michelle and Rebecca got out while the chauffer took Rebecca's suitcase from the trunk. An older woman walked out of the office and smiled at the newcomers.

"You must be Rebecca Weir," She said, "I'm Nancy Miller, head counselor," A younger woman came up from on of the cabins, "Francine will give you a tour of the camp and direct you to your cabin. You will be in the Orchids."

"Thank you Ms. Miller," Rebecca said.

"Good luck, kiddo," Michelle said, bending over to give her a hug, "Have fun."

"I will, good bye Michelle," Rebecca returned the hug, "Take care of Mom for me."  
"You can count on that." Michelle said smiling. Michelle climbed back into the limo waving one last time.

"Come along," Francine said, "I'll show you to your bunk and introduce you to the girls you will be staying with."

As Rebecca followed Francine and dinky green car pulled up to the same spot the limo had been parked.

Rachel and Rodney each got out of the car, "Now stay out of trouble." Rodney told her.

"I haven't done anything lately," She protested.

"Oh so it was Santa Claus that hacked into Colonel Carter's report that changed it from Quantum Theories to _Alice in Wonderland_."

Rachel tried not to smile but failed miserably. Nancy saw the two of them and waked up, "So you are saying good-bye to your daughter."

"My daughter!" Rodney exclaimed horrified, "That _thing_ is NOT a child, she is a spawn of the Wraith I tell you!"

Rachel made a cutting motion across her throat telling Rodney to shut up, then smiled sweetly at Nancy, "No I am Rachel Sheppard, this is my Uncle Rodney."

"Uncle!" Rodney raised his voice.

Rachel turned to Nancy and whispered, "He's got a little mental problem, usually he's as gentle as a lamb but when he forgets his medicine…"

"I see," Nancy said looking at Rodney warily, "Perhaps you'll want to say good-bye to your uncle alone before I show you around."

"Good-bye Rodney," She smiled angelically.

He rolled his eyes, "Now remember your cover story…"

"I'm an air force brat from a base in Atlanta." She repeated what General Landry had told her in a monotone voice.

"Right…" He began, "Well you should do well here."

"I'll miss you Rodney," She said, "Now don't cry now cause I know you're just heart broken…"

"Yes, I'll miss you messing up my experiments, putting tacks on my chair, gluing things to my desk…" He listed then trailed off, "Are you sure you can't stay here longer say…forever?"

"Say good-bye before you spill any OTHER top secret things to the population." She chastised him.

"Get out of here," He told her, "go play with those other lunatics they call children."

He hopped into the car and sped away as fast as her could.

* * *

Lunch was served promptly at noon, signaled by the sound of a bell that ringed incessantly throughout the entire camp.

Inside it was a beehive filled with girls left to right all talking amongst themselves about some thing or other.  
"And then she said…"

"Oh my god my phone has stopped working…!"

"I mean he was so hot when he played…."

Rachel was on the left side of the food line while Rebecca was on the other, both were heading towards the sandwiches but neither noticed the other. Nancy Miller got between the two of them reaching for a tuna sandwich.

"Pardon me, but I just love tuna, would you like one?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Nah thanks my favorite's turkey." She selected a sandwich and turned away.

Nancy turns to Rebecca, "How bout you dear, would you like tuna?"

Rebecca smiled, "No thank you I prefer turkey."

"Oh sorry you just said that."

Rebecca shook her head, "No I didn't."

"But I could have sworn…" Nancy turned to look at her left where Rachel had been. She then turned to her right where Rebecca had stood who by now had taken her sandwich and left.

_Either I'm going insane, _Nancy thought_, or I'm seeing double._

* * *

Days passed, and Rachel and Rebecca had many close face-to-face encounters, but fate was having problems. On the day of the swimming competition, fate repaired itself.

Rachel had learned to swim on the beach on the Mainland, and since Atlantis was surrounded by ocean she was an expert. A small part of the lake was closed off for swimming while the rest was for canoeing. The five lane race was easy for Rachel, even if the water was a bit colder than what she was used to.

"Still undefeated, Rachel Sheppard from Atlanta, Georgia," Francine called, "Do we have any challengers."

Some of the girls murmured a bit, one even said, "Yeah right."

Rebecca was on her way to the lake to paddle in a canoe, but she heard Francine's announcement, "I'll do it."

Rachel tugged the swim camp tighter on her head and smiled at her, "Are you sure."

Rebecca smiled back, "Positive."

"Prepare to die," Rachel warned as she pulled her goggles over her eyes.

With a swim cap tucked over her long hair and goggles protecting her eyes, Rebecca climbed onto one of the stands with Rachel beside her on another one.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

Both girls dove into the cool water and paddled to the other side. Like a hot knife through butter, Rachel glided through the water not paying attention to her competitor beside her. Rebecca touched the other side at the same moment Rachel did. They flipped around and paddled to the other side.

Stroke by stroke they weaved their way through five laps. Rachel thought for sure she had this one in the bag, but when she popped her head up with a victorious grin, the girls on the bank were cheering for Rebecca.

"You cheated!" Rachel accused immediately, she had always been a sore loser.

"I did not!" Rebecca protested, "Just because I beat you doesn't mean I cheated."

"You had to have!"

"Of course I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no…!"

"Enough girls!" Francine broke in. Rachel and Rebecca turned their backs to one another, and took off their caps and goggles.

"It was just a game," Francine said, "Now both of you turn around and shake hands."

Grudgingly, both of them turned around. What they saw caused them to gasp in utter surprise. For a second Rebecca thought she was staring into a mirror, but she couldn't possibly. The girl, Rachel, had the same face as her, but her hair was shoulder length, while Rebecca's fell almost to her waist.

Rachel stared at the identical green eyes in front of her. For a second she thought that this was some trick of her eyes. Then she considered some alien technology had done this, like she'd read in SG reports. Nope, that wasn't possible, but how was _this_ possible?

The girls surrounding them gasped at them, and murmured about how similar they looked. Rachel recovered first and feigned indifference, "What's everyone looking at?"

"You can't be serious," Rebecca said, "Don't you see how alike we look?"

"No," Rachel lied, "You look nothing like me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nose is crooked, and your eyes are much bigger than mine," Rachel explained, "And your ears are a bit pointy…and your chin!" Rebecca touched her chin at that moment, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure Daddy can fix it," Rachel assured.

Rebecca scowled, "Are you through?"

"You want to know what the real difference is?"

"Let me see," Rebecca mused, "I can swim and you can't? Or I have etiquette and you don't?"

"You want to feel my version of etiquette?" Rachel asked as she held up a fist.

"Excuse me, but I need to break this up before there is bloodshed," Francine stepped between them, "Rebecca return to your cabin."

"I'm not Rebecca!" Rachel protested.

"Sorry, I mean Rachel," Francine said and turned back to Rebecca, "Rachel, I mean, Rebecca, return to yours as well."

Both girls gave each other a glare before leaving in opposite directions.

* * *

Since the camp's brochure said it was a fun learning experience there were challenges the girls had to take. One such challenge was a math-a-thon that tested their skills in Algebra, geometry and even trigonometry.

All of the participants took their seats and to Rebecca and Rachel's dismay they realized they had unknowingly sat across from each other. Each gave a warning glare that basically said: I'm going to win this so you can eat my pencil shavings.

Then the test began. The first problems were simple if a plus b equals 34 and c plus b equals 78 then a must be…

The first wave of girls left after the algebra portion but Rebecca and Rachel were still in it when the geometry rolled around. If the radius of a circle is 4 and the tangent is 7 the angle made by the tangent and the diameter is…

Girls were dropping like flies but Rachel and Rebecca were still going strong when the trigonometry came around. The cosine of a triangle is 9, the tangent is 5 what is the sine?

Finally the pencils were down and the scores were tallied, Rachel and Rebecca gave each other a triumphant smile. Both were thinking, _there is no way she is as good at math as I am._

But then Nancy announced the winner, "Well it looks like we have a tie, the winners are Rachel Sheppard and Rebecca Weir."

The girl's smiles turned into frowns as they turned and glared at each other. Each grudgingly walking up to Nancy to receive their praise in their skills, although both would have gladly traded their math brains for a chance to bring the other down.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was still fuming about the swim race and the math-a-thon. How could that girl beat her at swimming? Not only that, but she had tied with her at math!

"Oh look, there she is," Ginger, Rachel's bunkmate said and pointed at Rebecca.

"I can't believe she beat you," Katie said.

"I don't understand how she looks so much like you, though," Jane remarked as she scooped some eggs onto her plate.

"Maybe she's my doppelganger," Rachel said.

"Doppelwhat?"

"Forget it," Rachel suggested. A slow smile spread across her face. She leaned over to Ginger and said, "I hacked into the camp records, it said she was mentally unstable."

Ginger understood the clever scheme and whispered the same thing to the girl beside her.

As Rebecca was getting her breakfast, the rumor of her mental state was spreading like wildfire across the cafeteria. Girls were pointing at her and giggling, but Rebecca didn't notice.

The girl beside her had heard the rumor by then, and saw that Rebecca was by the silverware. As Rebecca was grabbing a fork, the girl beside her scooped all of them up and placed them on her tray so that way she wouldn't stab anyone with them.

"Why did you do that?" Rebecca asked.

The girl was terrified to be confronted by an unstable person, "Uh…I'm just…really hungry." The girl rushed off with red cheeks.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asked her friend Leslie.

"It's going around that you are…unstable…in the head."

Rebecca's eyes went as round as saucers, "What!" Her green eyes darted around the cafeteria until they rested upon and identical set, "This means war," Rebecca declared.

* * *

"And did you see that pitch?" Rachel asked as she, Ginger, Katie and Jane were trudging back towards their cabin. The girls had played a grueling game of softball and had creamed the other team. Rachel was in a good mood due to the trick she'd played on that girl Rebecca, and their fantastic game.

"I saw it," Ginger said, "Laura sure can throw."

"I'm so tired," Katie commented.

"Me too," Rachel wiped her sweaty brow, "I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes before lunch."

Jane stared at their cabin with horror, "I don't think that's possible."

All four girls took in the sight of all of their clothes strung around edge of the roof of their cabins as well as the trees. Hanging from the top of the flag pole nearby was a pair of purple underwear, which Rachel recognized as her own.

"Oh…my…god," Ginger gasped.

Rachel pursed her lips and glared at the cabin three buildings away, "Its pay back time."

* * *

The night was pitch black when the four girls of Rose Cabin snuck out and raided the kitchens for supplies. They didn't return to their cabin, however; instead they skulked towards the Orchid Cabin and quietly opened the door. Immediately, they began their work.

Yarn was stretched from one corner of the cabin to the other until it was as tangled as a spider's web. Shaving cream was spread into the hair of one girl, while Jane placed water balloons in a trap above another.

Rachel smiled a devilish grin was she set up a net of eggs above Rebecca's head. Katie and Ginger were pouring cans of chocolate syrup into a large bucket. The grand finale.

The bell rang the next morning, waking up the girls in Orchid Cabin. Rachel and her friends were waiting outside peering into the window for the big show.

Rebecca saw the yarn crisscrossed around the cabin. Leslie sat up and the water balloons tumbled down, soaking her bed. Another girl screamed as she felt around her head which was covered in shaving cream. Rebecca looked up and saw the eggs crash down on top of her head Sticky, golden yolk slid down her face, but she was too shocked to scream like her friends.

Rachel and the other girls were hiding their giggles behind their hands when they saw Nancy marching up from the office.

"Inspection day!" Nancy called out cheerfully using the blow-horn.

Rachel and her friends looked at one another in horror: how could they forget inspection day?

"Orchids!" Nancy called out as she started for the cabin.

Rachel stepped in front of the cabin door, "Uh…you don't want to go in there. One of the girls is really sick, and it smells worse than a sewer."

"Well if someone is sick, I must go in," Nancy said, and tried to pull open the door.

The bucket of chocolate dipped a little but didn't spill.

"Please," Rachel begged, "Let me spare you the sight."

"It's alright dear," Nancy said, and pulled the door open. The bucket released its contents upon the unsuspecting woman, while Rachel ducked out of the way. With a shriek, Nancy slid inside the cabin completely covered in chocolate syrup.

All of the girls in cabin screamed when they saw their head counselor turned brown due to the trap.

"Don't!" Rachel cried when Nancy crabbed a piece of rope attached to the fan. The blades spun and released a flurry of feathers upon the girls, and stuck to the chocolate on Nancy.

"I told you to let me spare you," Rachel groaned.

"She did this!" Rebecca said.

"Both of you pack your bags!" Nancy shouted as she spat out feathers.

"Are they getting kicked out?" Leslie asked. Both Rachel and Rebecca looked horrified by that idea.

"No," Nancy said, "It's the Isolation Cabin for both of you."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Are you excited for the next chapter?


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer:We play with the characters, but they aren't are. Except Rachel and Rebecca, they belong to us.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Yep, a new chapter is up. The girls find out they are twins and thier little adventure begins.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Wow this story is going faster than we thought, next chapter should come up soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

A long line of girls were marching through the woods on the side of the mountain whistling _Bridge over the River Kwai_. Rachel and Rebecca were at the head of the procession but didn't whistle with enthusiasm. Nancy Miller was beside them with a stone cold expression on her face.

Nancy stopped and blew on her whistle to stop the girls, "Alright, the rest of you return to your activities," She said. All the girls cheered and raced down the trail to return to camp, "For you two, the Isolation Cabin," Nancy pointed up to a cabin a little farther up the path."

"Isolation, never heard of that flower before," Rachel mumbled.

"This is not a joke, Miss Sheppard," Nancy admonished, "For five years we have had no reason to use this cabin, and now both of you have forced us to use it. I'm especially ashamed with you Miss Weir," Nancy said to Rebecca, "Your mother is a diplomat for the United States, you should know how to behave properly."

Rebecca looked down at her feet and didn't say anything.

"You will remain in this cabin for the remainder of camp. Your normal activities will continue, but you will not be allowed to eat with the other girls. Your meals will be taken at the Isolation Table. Unpack your things, and stay here until lunch," Nancy told them before turning back towards the direction of camp.

Rachel and Rebecca gave each other a look before climbing the steps towards the cabin.

* * *

It was boring being stuck in the Isolation Cabin. Both girls had decided not to talk to one another, so the cabin was silent the entire time. At meal times they ate in silence, and avoided looking at each other. Both of them were unwilling to get in anymore trouble, so their pranks stopped.

About two weeks after camp started the beautiful weather turned nasty. Rain poured by the sheets, and both girls were stuck in their cabin alone. Rachel was decorating her wall with pictures magazines, and a few drawings she had made. Rebecca was curled up in her bed with a book that was written in German.

A strong wind suddenly blew the door wide open. Rachel's pictures whipped off the wall and scattered to the ground. Rebecca left her bed and ran over to the door. The wind was too strong for her to close it on her own, so Rachel abandoned her pictured and pushed with her. The door slammed shut, and Rebecca locked it to ensure it wouldn't budge.

"Thanks," Rachel said to Rebecca.

"You're welcome," Rebecca replied. Both of them realized how for the first time they had worked together to get something done. It seemed…special in some way.

Rachel groaned when she saw the pictures on the ground. "Are any of them ruined?" Rebecca asked as she scooped up a few.

"Just this," Rachel held up a drawing of an odd looking device. It seemed to be shaped like a parallelogram but it was much longer. The rain had forced the drawing to bleed through, but its shape hadn't changed much. She thought it looked like a spaceship, but she couldn't be sure.

"Did you draw that yourself?" Rebecca asked."

"Yeah," Rachel replied, "I do it for fun sometimes."

"It's good, strange, but good," Rebecca said with a smile.

Rachel grinned at the 'strange' comment. It may not have been the smartest thing, bringing up a picture of a Puddle Jumper, but she could always say that she made it up.

Rachel picked up her pictures and put them in a pile. Rebecca had crawled back onto her bed and picked up her book again. As she placed the pictures back in her suitcase, Rachel pulled out a bag of Vanilla Wafers.

"You want some?" She asked Rebecca.

"Sure," Rebecca replied, "This might sound strange, but I eat them with peanut butter usually."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Really?" She reached down into her suitcase and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, "Me too."

Now it was Rebecca's turn to be surprised, "My Mom always said it was too disgusting for anyone else to like."

"So did my Dad," Rachel replied and sat down next to Rebecca with the Wafers and peanut butter between them.

"Nancy said your Mom is a diplomat," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, she usually brings me with her on her travels, but she wanted me to make more friends besides foreign ambassadors."

"My Dad did the same thing, except it was because all my friends were military personnel and scientists."

"I guess our parents think alike."

"I guess," Rachel said, "What's your Dad like? I mean is he really cool, or does he ignore you or what?"

"Actually…I don't have a father," Rebecca said, "my parents divorced when I was a baby. My Mom never talks about him; I always think it hurts too much."

"Bummer," Rachel said, "My Dad is pretty cool you know, always helping me out, he likes to hang out with me and stuff. He always does something special on my birthday, too."

"When is your birthday?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, September 3rd."

"That's my birthday!"

"Wow, that is strange," Rachel said.

Rebecca placed her chin in her hand and thought for several moments. This was beyond strange, it was impossible. How could there be a girl who was born on the same day and look exactly alike?

"Is your Mom cool?" Rachel asked.

"What? Oh, yeah she's pretty neat. I like to go to all these countries with her, but even though she is really busy she always has time to hang out with me."

"Wish I could do that," Rachel said.

"Doesn't your mother spend time with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Nah, don't know who she is, I never met her," Rachel said, "She left me and my dad a long time ago. But I know she was really beautiful."

"How?"

"Oh my Dad had this picture of her that he used to keep in a drawer, but he caught me looking at it once so he gave it to me."

Rebecca shook her head, "This is…I don't know."

"What?"

Rebecca leapt from the bed and paced around the cabin, "It's so strange. You only have a Dad, while I only have a Mom. We are both born on the same day, we both look exactly alike, and you have a picture of your Mom, and I have a picture of my Dad. Well a part of a picture."

"What do you mean by a part of a picture?"

"Someone tore it straight down the middle, and…"

Rachel held up a hand to stop her, and ran over to her suitcase. From the front pocket she pulled out a weathered piece of paper.

"So is mine," She said.

Rebecca took a deep breath before going over to her suitcase. In one of her books, she took out her own ripped photograph. Both of the girls faced each other, keeping the face of the photo hidden.

"On the count of three, we show each other," Rachel said, and Rebecca nodded.

"One,"

_What are we going to see?_ Rebecca wondered.

"Two."

_Why am I doing this, this is crazy! _Rachel's mind screamed.

"Three."

Rachel and Rebecca flipped over the pictures. Both of them gasped as the pictures fit together like a puzzle. On Rachel's was a woman with curly brown hair and laughing emerald green eyes. Rebecca's held a man with rakish brown hair, darker than his companion's and a devilish smile. It was set in a forest somewhere, apparently they were camping. What stuck out the most was how happy the couple seemed, and all the love that reflected in their eyes.

"That's my Mom," Rebecca whispered.

"That's my Dad," Rachel said.

Tears spilled down their cheeks as they looked at each other, "We're both born on September 3rd," Rebecca said.

"We're…we're sisters," Rachel choked out.

"Rachel," Rebecca said, "We're twins."

The sister's embraced warmly, both halves of the picture forgotten on the floor. From where it lay, the photo parents smiled up at the reunion.

* * *

A full moon shone bright in the sky and cast its light upon the cabin. The twins had squeezed their beds together, and tacked the picture of their parents above them.

"I still can't believe it," Rachel said.

"You keep saying that," Rebecca said.

"I know, but it is unbelievable."

"Do you know why they broke up?" Rebecca asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I never asked Dad. Do you even know how they met?"

"No, Mom never told me either."

"Is she with anybody?" Rachel asked her.

"She's been set up on a few dates before, but never anything serious." Rebecca said, "Michelle is always trying to set her up, but she won't take it."

"Dad hasn't even been on a date," Rachel said.

"Do you suppose…"

"That they still have feelings for each other?" Rachel finished.

Rebecca smiled, "ESP, isn't that a twin thing?"

"I think so," Rachel grinned. Her emerald eyes brightened and she sat straight up in bed, "I have a genius, amazing, incredible idea!"

"What is it?" Rebecca queried as she sat up.

"You want to meet Dad, and I'm dying to meet Mom, so how about we switch places?"

"Rachel, this is not _The Parent Trap_ and we are not Lindsay Lohan," Rebecca said.

"Oh come on, it's the only way we'll meet them," Rachel said.

"You must be insane."

"It can't be that hard."

"Rachel we are complete opposites," Rebecca told her, "They'll see right through it."

"Well teach each other how to be each other," Rachel explained, "Please, Becca, I have to meet Mom."

Rebecca thought for a few moments, "If we do this you know, they will have to unswitch us eventually."

"And they'll have to meet again," Rachel grinned, "They could have a second chance."

"Alright, let's do this," Rebecca said.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed, "Tell me everything about New York, and I'll…" Rachel suddenly remembered that she didn't really live in Atlanta, "Uh, what I'm about to tell you is top secret, classified, hush hush."

"I understand, Rach, get to the point," Rebecca said.

"I don't live in Atlanta; I live in a secret base in another galaxy. Actually it's the lost city of Atlantis that…"

"Was built by the Ancients years ago, but was abandoned due to a war against the Wraith," Rebecca finished.

"You already know about Atlantis?" Rachel asked in shock.

Rebecca grinned, "I've got security clearance."

"See, we're already starting to bond," Rachel said.

* * *

The next day they started to teach each other about their different jobs. Rebecca went first bringing out her pictures of their mother and Michelle. "This is of course Mom, the guy standing next to her is the German ambassador; he's nice, taught me the best swear words in German…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Rachel said, "You speak German?"

"Yeah, and French and I'm learning Russian."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Hey Becca, I don't speak anything but English."

Rebecca realized what she was hinting at, "Oh don't worry, just speak to them in English they all know it, you won't have a problem."

"Ok." Rachel said relieved, "Who's next?"

"This is Michelle," Rebecca told her handing over a picture, "She's Mom's friend and I guess roommate. She really helped Mom out with me after she came back from Atlantis."

"Is that it?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't have pictures of all the ambassadors but you'll know them when you see them."

"Well," Rachel began, "I have just a few more people for you to remember."

Rachel pulled out a big poster board filled with pictures of military personnel and scientists.

"A few?" Rebecca asked dryly

"Ok first off this is Rodney," She said pointing to his picture, "He is a scientist that is on Dad's team, he is also the best person to play tricks on so you'll have fun."

Rebecca held up a hand, "I have heard of most of these people," She told her.

"Yes but you've never seen them and besides it's been ten years things have changed," Rachel explained, "Like these two." She said pointing to a picture, "They are Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex natives to the Pegasus Galaxy and are also and item."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "They're dating?"

Rachel smiled, "Oooh yeah."

"Huh, Mom always said they should."

"Get Teyla to tell you how they got together, she tells me all the time." Rachel said, "Ok and this is Radek…"

* * *

Photographs and diagrams were strung all over the cabin, but the center of it all was still the ripped photograph that was glued whole.

Rebecca was seated in front of the mirror with her long hair unbound. She knew it had to be done, but having Rachel cut her hair was not appealing whatsoever.

"It'll be alright," Rachel assured her.

"That's easy for you to say."

"Look all the girls on Atlantis cut their own hair," Rachel said, "I've seen this dozens of times."

Rebecca took a deep breath, "I'm putting all my trust in you."

The scissors snipped off the first lock making Rebecca wince. With each snip, Rebecca felt a shiver go up and down her spine.

After all the hair was swept up, and the scissors put away, Rachel smiled and pulled out a mirror, "Presenting the new you!"

Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw herself, she looked at Rachel and could have sworn that it was a mirror instead, "This is amazing."

"I know," Rachel smiled, "They'll never tell us apart now."

* * *

The last day of camp arrived, and all the girls were gathered outside the buses and cats here to pick them up. Hordes of girls were huddled together to say their tearful goodbyes.

Rachel and Rebecca were in a tight embrace, but if someone came up to say goodbye to Rachel, it would be Rebecca to whom they would speak. As part of the plan they had switched suitcases and lives. Rachel was now Rebecca, and Rebecca was now Rachel.

"Be careful on your flight," Rebecca told Rachel.

"You too," Rachel said, "You'll like the flight on the _Daedalus_, it's long but cool."

"Remember you are supposed to find out how they met and got together," Rebecca said.

"And you are going to find out how they go married and why they broke up."

"Right," Rebecca replied and reached over for another hug, "Give Mom a kiss for me."

"Do the same to Dad for me."

"Rebecca Weir!" Nancy called, "Your ride is here!"

"Good luck, Rach," Rebecca said.

"Good Luck, Becca."

"Last call Rebecca!" Nancy said again.

"Go on," Rebecca said, and let go of her sister.

Rachel waved at Rebecca as she headed towards the limo.

"I see you and Rachel got along well at last," Nancy said.

"Yeah," Rachel looked back at Rebecca who was climbing onto a bus, "We're almost sisters."

* * *

A/N: See that little purpleish blue button? We know you want to push it, so please do so and tell us what you think. 


End file.
